


Green

by curiouslykatie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslykatie/pseuds/curiouslykatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She would never see his eyes again. His eyes were so beautiful, an endless, deep green, the color of a sun-drenched Quidditch field. She loved looking at them, and when they kissed, she felt like she was lost in them. But she would never get that feeling again."</p><p>One-shot set during the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Ginny pushed through to the front of the crowd with Hermione and Ron, gathering with Neville, Luna, and a few other people. Everyone was absolutely silent as a body, bloody and disheveled, was dropped in front of Voldemort. She heard a gasp behind her, and the crowd started murmuring.

" _Potter!"_ said a voice behind her. It took all of her willpower not to turn around and correct the person. Because Harry wasn't dead. Harry  _couldn't_ be dead. He had always won, had always been victorious. He couldn't lose to Voldemort. Not now. Harry was coming back. He was coming back for her.

Voldemort reached out a filthy foot and kicked the body, rolling it over. Ginny could now see the face. The messy black hair slid to reveal a scarlet lightning-bolt scar. The air in her throat froze. She couldn't remember how to breathe.

"He said he wasn't going," Ginny heard Neville whisper. She struggled to keep her lips shut, because when she screamed, she would surely be killed. But maybe that was preferable to this pain. She gave up.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ginny screamed, leaping forward. Luna grabbed her wrist before she could get near Harry. She struggled against her friend. Next to her, Ron and Hermione were yelling too, and Voldemort was laughing, a terrible, cold, dreadful sound. Ginny stopped moving. A sharp pain roared through her stomach and enveloped her heart. She doubled over, letting her tears come, but knowing they would offer very little relief.

She would never see his eyes again. His eyes were so beautiful, an endless, deep green, the color of a sun-drenched Quidditch field. She loved looking at them, and when they kissed, she felt like she was lost in them. But she would never get that feeling again.

Ginny became vaguely aware of screams around her, and she forced herself to look up. Voldemort was laughing again, and she realized his wand was pointed at a figure she knew. With a flick, the bedraggled hat on Neville burst into flames, and she struggled to speak, to put them out, because she couldn't let Voldemort kill one more person. And if she died in the process, then she would see his eyes again.

Suddenly, the screams around her got louder. The crowd swarmed and started moving again, spells flying between people and over her head. She screamed again, flinging herself into the crowd, to where Harry was. When she got there, he was gone.

"Harry!" "It's him, it's him!" "POTTER!" Ginny whipped around to see where the yells were coming from, but people were pressing back into her, shoving her from side to side. She forced herself back through the crowd once more, afraid of what she would see this time. When she got to the edge of the crowd, she froze. She couldn't breathe again.

She could see green. She could see his eyes one more time. It wasn't over.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fanfics I ever uploaded to the internet, but it's been on Fanfiction.net until now. Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
